


Lullaby for Luigi

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Feels, Other, Parody, Regret, Sadstuck, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Yet another parody of the song Lullaby for a Princess by PonyphonicThis honestly should not work as well as it does and I used Rosetta Stone to find out how to say good night in Italian... So yeah, blame Rosetta Stone if its wrong
Kudos: 2





	Lullaby for Luigi

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD NEWS LADIES, GENTS, AND NONS... I WILL FINALLY BE GETTING A NEW LAPTOP SOON SO ALL STORIES WILL FINALLY BE COMPLETED OR AT LEAST HAVE NEW CHAPTERS ADDED! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT AND PATIENCE!

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own, the punishment yours  
The harmony's silent today  
But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
'Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep  
…   
Once did a hero who shone like the sun  
Look out on his home-world and sigh  
He smiled and said, “Surely, there is no body  
So handsome and so well beloved as I!”

So great was his ego and so brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed  
…   
Buona notte dear Weegee, goodnight brother mine  
Rest now in starlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luigi, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind  
…   
Soon did that hero take notice that others  
Did not give his brother his due  
And neither had he loved him as he deserved  
He watched as his brother’s unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish hero did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most  
…   
Buona notte dear Weegee, goodnight brother mine  
Rest now, in starlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luigi, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind  
…   
The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own  
May these many winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you, I miss you  
All these miles away  
May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of starlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep  
Sleep  
Sleep


End file.
